


Devious Hyung

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Military, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Surprises, a wee bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu gets home from a late rehearsal only to find out that he is not alone in his apartment. A Jaejoongs-Home-From-The-Army Fic
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 3





	Devious Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Junsu removed his shoes just inside his door. Without even turning on a light, he made his way into the main room, and then into the kitchen. The light from the fridge brightened everything for moment. Junsu took out a bottle of soju with a sigh.

A light turned on behind him, and he jumped, juggling the bottle of soju before managing to turn around and see the intruder in his home.

“Hyung!”

Jaejoong sat on his couch, wearing just jeans and white t-shirt. He was obviously exhausted, but obviously happy. Smirking at him. “Hi, dongsaeng.”

“Shit. Fuck. Hyung!”

Junsu scrambled into his living room and tackled Jaejoong to the couch, digging his fingers into Jaejoong’s side. “You devious ... little, you said tomorrow!”

Jaejoong laughed and fought with him for a moment, before Junsu just collapsed against his chest. Jaejoong held him tightly. “I know. I lied. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, fuck.”

“Such language.”

Junsu pouted at him and settled against him, arms underneath Jaejoong’s body, pressed between the couch, head against his chest. Jaejoong chuckled and held him with his hands at Junsu’s shoulders.

“You’re such a jerk,” Jaejoong said.

“What? Why?” Junsu pushed up with his hands on Jaejoong’s chest.

Jaejoong touched his cheek, eyes watering a bit. “You’re leaving. You were supposed to leave when we did.”

“Fuck,” Junsu said. “Don’t cry, hyung. Don’t. I’m sorry. I needed ...”

Jaejoong snorted and sat up enough to hug him, face buried in his neck. “I know. I’m just teasing. But now it’s just too many years ... and ...”

Junsu hugged him back. “I’m sorry, hyung.”

“Sorry enough for a kiss?”

Junsu froze for a moment.

“Come on. I haven’t asked for a kiss for two years!”

“Almost two years. You wouldn’t leave my lips alone the night before you went into the army.” Junsu sat back up, suddenly aware of how he was straddling Jaejoong’s lap, sitting back on his knees. He crossed his arms.

Jaejoong was pouting.

God, his pout was still lethal.

Junsu rolled his eyes and cupped Jaejoong’s cheeks.

The pout blossomed into the smile that had always made Junsu’s heart ache, his chest tight, his breath gone.

“Don’t be so pleased with yourself,” Junsu muttered just before their lips met.

Jaejoong made a happy noise, hands sliding down Junsu’s back to his ass. Junsu mentally rolled his eyes, but didn’t stop Jaejoong from squeezing his ass. Or from deepening the kiss. Tongues together.

A little part of Junsu’s brain reminded him that this is where he’d normally push Jaejoong away. But it’d been a long time since he’d been kissed so well. It’d been a long time since he’d seen his pretty hyung.

And he was too tired to really listen to it.

Even when Jaejoong’s hands slid up the back of his shirt. Even when Jaejoong shifted and lowered him to the couch, their lips breaking apart only to get into a new position, with Jaejoong over him, one hand on the back of his thigh, the other up the front of his shirt, fingers soft on his stomach.

“Stay over,” Junsu muttered against Jaejoong’s lips. “Sleep with me? Please.”

Jaejoong smiled into the next kiss. “Might not keep my hands to myself.”

Junsu chuckled, his own hands slipping up the back of Jaejoong's t-shirt. “Might not really care.”

“You need to shower and get that product and makeup off your face.”

“I will. You can really stay?”

“Yes. I have to be at the studio really early in the morning, but it doesn’t matter where I sleep.”

Junsu smiled widely. He did need a shower. He did need to eat something besides that bottle of soju.

But for a little while longer, Jaejoong’s kisses, touches, smiles, were all that he needed.


End file.
